


Coquette

by supercalvin



Series: Supercalvin's Entries: Pornalot 2017 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: They called her a flirt. If only the gossipers knew Morgana LeFay's secret.





	Coquette

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Two: Tease

“Morgana LeFay was nothing but a coquette.”  The ladies whispered. They called her a flirt, a tease. Gentlemen sipped on brandy and called her a slag, a whore.

Morgana was not ignorant of these words. In fact, she was well aware of them. Her half-brother had told her on many occasions that her brazen actions and language had caused chaos at country balls. In London circles, every woman was eager for gossip. It was how the upper class thrived. If only they knew that Morgana’s scandal would never occur when she laughed too loudly at a dinner or when she danced with a gentleman twice at a ball. No, it was when she was taking her innocent errand to the seamstress.

Guinevere Smith was the best seamstress in London, in Morgana’s opinion. She had designed and sewn all of Morgana’s dresses and corsets.

“Good afternoon, Miss LeFay.” Guinevere greeted when Morgana entered her shop.

“Miss Smith, I would like to commission you for another one of your lovely designs. Are you free to take my measurements?” Morgana knew that Gwen already had her measurements, but that was not really the question she had asked.

Gwen looked up, her brown eyes sparkling in the light. “I am free all afternoon.”

At her words, Morgana felt a shiver run down her spine.

“Let us go to the back room and I will see to your fitting,” Gwen said with an innocent smile. It was a game of theirs. They knew they could do what they pleased and no one would ever find them. But the fun was in the chase.

Morgana went to the back room, listening for the click of the lock before she began to undress. She felt Gwen’s deft fingers pull at the laces down her back. Soon enough she was only in her corset.

Gwen started as she always did, standing behind Morgana with her hands touching her shoulders. Innocent enough, but it already made Morgana wet. Gwen ran her palms over Morgana’s skin lightly, moving her hair out of the way. She measured from the delicate bones of her wrists to the curve of her shoulder. She repeated the process on the other arm.

Gwen was not shy when she ran her palms down, pressing onto her corset and rubbing circles over Morgana’s sides. “I always did like this corset.” She whispered. Morgana swallowed and nodded, unable to say anything as she felt Gwen press up against her back, feeling Gwen’s skirts against her bare skin. Gwen whispered, “I think of you wearing it, _often_.” Morgana leaned back into the touch, but it only lasted for a few moments.

Gwen moved away, her measuring cloth running from the top of Morgana’s spine, all the way down the curve of her back, where the corset ended. Gwen’s hand lowered, barely skimming her, but teasing her with what she truly wanted.

Morgana stayed still as Guinevere circled her, surveying her body.

“Perhaps I shall make you another pair of trousers? You liked the ones I made you before.” She knelt down and carefully guided Morgana’s legs further apart so she could measure her legs.

“Yes, I use them for riding. You know how I abhor sidesaddle.” Morgana said with a smile.

“Oh, I do. You always tell me there’s no fun unless you are astride a horse. It’s no wonder the ladies gossip.” Gwen smiled with her eyes crinkling. Her measuring cloth ran up Morgana’s inseam, from knee to thigh. Morgana trembled, barely able to stand the game much longer.

“Gwen.” She begged, closing her eyes.

Gwen’s hands, small and deft, cupped her thighs. They ran up her thighs slowly. The measurement cloth was forgotten as the seamstress’ hands palms Morgana’s cunt. A single finger delved down, pressing into the wetness, and then spreading it around her lips. Her thumb pressed up, rubbing against her clit in slow circles.

“Gwen.” Morgana leaned her head back and trying to stay still.

“Patience, my lady.” Gwen said.

Morgana whined a bit, but was soon rewarded with another finger pressing into her. Gwen knew how to pull pleasure out of her. She knew Morgana liked it rough- but she also knew nothing pleased her more than a slow and barely-there touch. Gwen teased her clit for ages until she came, mewling out and grasping onto Gwen with desperate hands.

“You’re trembling.” Gwen whispered.

Morgana let out a little laugh, “I wonder why, Miss Smith.”

Gwen laughed, raising herself up from her knees, one hand pressed to Morgana’s cunt still. She circled the heel of her hand, pressing until Morgana ground down in desperation. Gwen pressed kisses to her breasts, shoulders, neck, jaw, and finally to her lips. Gwen’s arms wrapped around Morgana’s waist, holding her close.

As they kissed, Morgana moved Gwen back, leading her to the only chair in the room. She leaned her down until she was sprawled across the little chair. With a practiced hand, Morgana ruffled up Gwen’s skirts and ducked underneath them. Her palms ran over Gwen’s legs, spreading them wide and hooking one of Gwen’s knees over her shoulder.

Leaning forward, Morgana nuzzled her cunt, moving her chin up and down slowly.  She kissed her cunt, licking into her and sucking on her clit. She only wished she could look up to see Gwen’s face, but she could feel the way her legs twitched and hear the sounds of her panting breaths. Morgana worked her mouth over Gwen’s cunt, slow at first and then painfully fast, just the way she liked it. As ecstasy overcame her, Morgana felt Gwen arch and tighten, and then tremble and shake.

“ _Morgana_ ” Gwen sighed, pulling her skirts up and clawing to get to her lover. Morgana came willingly, straddling the chair so that she could properly kiss Gwen, hands holding her face reverently.

If only the gossipers knew.


End file.
